


Somewhere Only We Know

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: "Let's go somewhere."He says and Wooyoung's eyes widen, his mouth slightly agape."Now?"
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii  
> Hope you enjoy :))  
> Lmk what you liked and what you didn't ^^  
> Stay safe, stay hydrated and byeee  
> PS. This is shit so I'm sorry-
> 
> (Title - Keane: Somewhere Only We Know)

"I just- I don't get it hyung..."

Wooyoung says quietly, laying his head in his hands and sighing sadly. Hongjoong sighs sadly as well, holding his phone tightly in his hand. Wooyoung called him a while ago to help him figure something out and he agreed but the whole time that they have been on call they only talked about nonsense stuff and barely looked at what they were supposed to.

He wants to help Wooyoung, he really does, he knows how stressful finals are, especially as he is a senior himself. The thing is, he knows basically everything he needs to know, unlike Wooyoung who admitted that he needs help with a few things. He takes one last look at the younger before sighing once more and calling his name softly.

He needs to rest, finals are still weeks away and he can't stress himself out because of them every day. He needs a break. At least a small one to think of something other than school for a bit. The younger looks up with his eyebrows still furrowed, a pout set on his pretty lips.

Hongjoong's breath catches in his throat for a second before he shakes his head and parts his lips to talk, knowing he can't be quiet or stare for too long.

"Let's go somewhere."

He says and Wooyoung's eyes widen, his mouth slightly agape.

"Now?"

He asks and Hongjoong laughs. He understands why the younger is so surprised, it is almost midnight after all, but he needs a break and Hongjoong will make sure he is going to get one. He nods his head with a smile and a deep pout makes itself visible on Wooyoung's face as he slumps back in the chair he is sitting in, crossing his arms on his chest in a childish way.

"I have to study."

He whines and Hongjoong rolls his eyes, getting up from his bed and reaching for his wallet and keys on the desk, putting both items in his pockets. He is glad Wooyoung didn't mention the time, to be honest, he wants to go out to clear his head after so many stressful days and Wooyoung always helped him think of better things, he needs him just as much as Wooyoung says he needs him, maybe more.

"You can study tomorrow, let's go out for a while."

Wooyoung hums and sighs after a moment, nodding and turning off the call after agreeing on a spot to meet up at and saying goodbye to the older. Hongjoong hums as he puts his phone in his front pocket, slipping on his sneakers and jacket and quietly leaving his house.

He doesn't need the rest of his family to know he is going out at this hour. He carefully closes the front door and makes his way towards Wooyoung's house. They agreed on meeting up at a nearby bus stop but Hongjoong can't be bothered to walk all the way over there.

He would rather meet Wooyoung halfway, after all, he already thought of a place to take him to and it won't take them too long to get there if they go that way. He walks for a few minutes, looking down at the ground, deep in thought. He has no idea what they are going to do or what they are going to talk about but he needs so see Wooyoung. He wants to make him think less about studying but at the same time he needs to see him.

He looks up when he hears fast steps approaching him, slowing down and spreading his arms upon seeing Wooyoung running up to him with a wide smile painted on his face. The younger runs into his arms, hugging him tightly and making him stuble backwards slightly. 

Hongjoong embraces him tightly, tangling his fingers in the boy's hoodie. Wooyoung giggles, looking up after a few seconds and pulling away. Hongjoong holds himself from pouting, beginning to walk again when Wooyoung moves to walk beside him.

"Where are we going again?"

Wooyoung asks and Hongjoong grins, turning to look at the other. 

"It's a surprise."

He says and nods to himself. At least it's supposed to be. He hopes that when they reach their destination Wooyoung won't be disappointed. It's really not that special but it is at the same time, at least to Hongjoong. 

They gathered many memories there and he treasures that place. It's simple and anyone could have a similar one but to Hongjoong it's special. They discovered that spot shortly after they met and it has been their go to place whenever they hung out.

They walk for only a few more minutes before reaching a forest, making their way towards the bushes that separate the forest from a lake. Wooyoung gasps quietly when Hongjoong walks over to the very end of the fence, standing by a big treehouse with a gorgeous view of the lake.

"Oh I haven't been here in forever!"

Wooyoung says, his eyes sparkling in the low light. Hongjoong chuckles, nodding. He hasn't gone here much either. Actually the last time he was here was about three months ago. He usually went here to clear his head, study, write and compose or think about Wooyoung, but he doesn't want to talk about that. 

The two of them slept here a few times to be honest, Hongjoong misses it. This place is perfect for stargazing.

"I'm surprised it's still so clean."

He says, laughing and Wooyoung hums, a wide smile painted on his pretty face. It makes Hongjoong feel fuzzy, seeing the excitement on Wooyoung's face, he must remember all the things they did here together as well. They slowly climb up the wooden ladder, crawling into the treehouse and Hongjoong sighs with a smile. 

The house isn't theirs and he would feel bad if it wasn't for the fact that over the years no one seemed to care about it and only the two of them were keeping it clean. Hongjoong then sits down on the floor, patting the spot next to him with a smile. 

Wooyoung stares for a second before joining him, looking up at the starry sky through the window, his expression softening. Everything looks so pretty, he can't believe he has been missing out on this because of school. 

He can't believe that he basically forgot this place existed. They were here almost every day, just hanging out, talking, sometimes studying. It was everything Wooyoung could ask for and more but then they entered their senior year and his schedule got filled with a ridiculous amount of stuff to do so he couldn't hang out with Hongjoong as much as he wanted to. They stay in silence for a few minutes before Hongjoong speaks up again, shifting a little closer.

"So, wanna talk about your finals?"

Wooyoung sighs and nods, opening his mouth to talk. They talk for a while, slowly but surely solving some of Wooyoung's problems. The younger feels grateful. He is grateful for Hongjoong helping him, he is grateful that he is willing to talk to him and help him with his studies even if he himself should be studying for his own finals. They talk more and more, making Wooyoung feel more and more emotional. 

He always wanted to do good and it is not like he is doing bad. He isn't, he's doing just fine but it doesn't seem like enough to him. He is scared he won't do the things he wants to, he is afraid of not getting in. Hongjoong was always there to reassure him that he is doing fantastic but Wooyoung can't help but think he was and is just saying that to calm him down or worse, make him shut up. As tears slowly fill his eyes he looks away, staring into the wall with wide eyes, trying not to let the tears fall. Why? Why now? Hongjoong sighs, stroking Wooyoung's hair gently.

"Come here."

He says, motioning to himself with a soft smile. Wooyoung nods and shifts closer, leaning against the older with a hum. He could never resist affection, especially from someone like Hongjoong. The older wraps his arms around his shoulders, his palms resting low on his chest as Wooyoung leans on him.

"Calm down."

The older says and Wooyoung smiles, his hands itching to touch and hold Hongjoong's. He looks down, slightly shifting and placing his hands on top of Hongjoong's, smiling wider when the older doesn't say anything. He looks up at Hongjoong, making him look as well.

"It's going to be okay."

He says and Wooyoung sighs, looking up at the ceiling with a soft frown. He parts his lips to talk.

"But-"

"Ah ah, I said it's going to be okay, now stop thinking about it."

Hongjoong cuts him off, holding him a little tighter. Wooyoung sighs again, giggles and then nods his head. Hongjoong was never wrong, it's going to be okay if he says it is. Wooyoung also knows it will be okay as long as he has Hongjoong by his side, calming him down just like he is doing right now.

"Think about something nice."

Hongjoong speaks up after a little while and Wooyoung laughs to himself. 'You mean, you?' He thinks, snuggling into the older more. He is so comfortable, so warm, so inviting, so... home-like. Wooyoung likes it, he likes it a lot. They stay in silence for a few minutes, quietly staring at and admiring the sky from the windows, watching all the shiny stars with smiles on their faces. 

The night is beautiful, Hongjoong wishes it would never end. He wishes he could stay like this forever, with Wooyoung laying in his arms, stargazing and exchanging some nice words every now and then. He wishes he would never have to let go of him. He wishes he could just stay and let the world pass them because time always stopped for him when they were together. 

He sighs. He knows that it's not possible. He can't do that, and that bothers him. He wants to but can't. He sighs again, deeper, as he leans more against the nearest wall, leaning his head against it.

"You know, this could be the end."

He says and Wooyoung looks up at him in confusion, frowning softly. He turns a little bit to face Hongjoong better, raising one eyebrow.

"Of what?"

He asks and Hongjoong looks away, knowing he would probably tear up if he continued staring into Wooyoung's eyes while talking about this.

"Us."

He answers and Wooyoung lets out a noise that sounds like a mix of confusion and disagreement. He sits up, causing Hongjoong's arms to fall down from his shoulders. The older looks at him with a blank expression, trying to keep all of his feelings down. 

But it's hard, Wooyoung is looking at him with those beautiful big eyes, a small pout settled on his lips, his hair cutely messy, the view itself makes Hongjoong's heart skip a beat.

"Us?"

Wooyoung repeats the word in a questioning tone and Hongjoong nods his head slowly, clearing his throat as quietly as he can before blinking at the younger a couple of times.

"I mean, I'm going to college in Busan, you're staying in Seoul."

"Yeah... but, we can still keep in touch."

Wooyoung says, making it sound like a "Right?" will follow but it doesn't and Hongjoong shrugs before nodding slightly. He wants to keep in touch. Hell, he wants to stay with Wooyoung but he's been dreaming about that college for years so he can't just try it somewhere else when he has high chances of getting accepted there.

"I guess you're right."

He says and Wooyoung laughs.

"You guess?"

He asks with a giggle, his eyebrows raised and a smile on his face. Hongjoong smiles. He loves that look on the younger.

"Don't you want to stay in contact with me?"

Wooyoung asks and Hongjoong's face falls. Wooyoung suddenly looks sad and the older doesn't want him to look like that. He quickly nods his head, smiling again.

"I do, of course I do."

He says. 'It's you after all.' He thinks. Wooyoung smiles widely, his eyes forming adorable crescent moons. Hongjoong then smirks to himself, resting his chin in his hand to appear to be deep in thought. He licks his lips before opening his mouth to talk.

"But what if I change my mind?"

He says and Wooyoung's grin falls from his face before he rolls his eyes, getting up to kneel and sitting back on his heels, his hands resting in his lap.

"You won't."

He says and Hongjoong looks at him in surprise, his eyebrows raised as he smirks wider.

"How are you so sure?"

He asks, yelping when Wooyoung playfully tackles him, making them roll on the floor a little. Once they stop moving Wooyoung looks down at the older before closing his eyes, moving to hover over him with a wide grin as soft giggles and laughs leave their mouths. 

His eyes then flutter open and his expression softens. Hongjoong also does his best to calm himself down, looking up at Wooyoung's face, admiring how beautiful he looks under the moonlight, his hair framing his perfectly sculpted face. He looks gorgeous, Hongjoong doesn't want to believe he is real.

"Hyung..."

Wooyoung suddenly whispers, catching the boy's attention again. He stares down into his eyes before scanning his face, slowly inching down. Hongjoong frowns softly but before he can say anything Wooyoung leans down all the way, pressing their lips together. 

Hongjoong frowns deeper, not responding at first but soon melting into the kiss, bringing one hand up to cup Wooyoung's cheek and tilting his head. The younger hums against his lips, making Hongjoong open his mouth shortly after. Wooyoung licks into his mouth before pulling away, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth as he looks at Hongjoong with an apologetic expression.

"Why... did you do that?"

Hongjoong asks, confusion written all over his face. He isn't angry, he isn't unhappy, he is very much glad Wooyoung did that but he needs to knows if it means what he ~~thinks~~ hopes it does. Wooyoung blinks down at him, releasing the flesh from his teeth and sighing, looking even more apologetic after the older boy's question.

"I... I don't know... I'm sorry I..."

He begins but trails off, not knowing what to say. He doesn't know how to explain himself. It felt right to do. He hopes Hongjoong isn't upset with him now, he hopes that wasn't a mistake, he hopes the older can forgive him. He doesn't know why he thought it would be a good idea. He shouldn't have done that. What if Hongjoong-

"Do it again."

Hongjoong interrupts his train of thought and Wooyoung's eyes widen, searching for Hongjoong's in shock, wanting to know if he heard him correctly.

"A-Again?"

He asks and Hongjoong strokes his cheek softly, leaning up slowly.

"Just... come here."

Is all he says before pulling Wooyoung down, connecting their lips again. He pulls back after a peck, leaning in just a second later to do it again. The younger groans quietly in frustration before he leans in fully and puts more pressure into the kiss. 

The action makes Hongjoong lay back, his head resting on the hard floor and Wooyoung shakily moves his hand up to run his fingers through Hongjoong's hair, his moves slow and careful. The older hums against his lips, loving the feeling of Wooyoung's against his own.

Wooyoung asks for permission with a small lick, getting it right away. The older lets him deepen the kiss, bringing his other hand up to Wooyoung's face as well and holding it gently. This feels nice, more than nice, Hongjoong loves it and he hopes Wooyoung does too. The younger tilts his head slightly, biting down on Hongjoong's bottom lip and gently pulling at it. 

Hongjoong's head spins a little as his hands slip to wrap around the boy's neck. He didn't know Wooyoung was such a good kisser, he looks so shy and innocent, Hongjoong would never say that he would be this good. They pull apart when their lungs begin to burn, taking a deep breath when their mouths are free again.

"Hyung do you..."

Wooyoung starts, trailing off as his face turns darker. Hongjoong moves his head gently, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs.

"Do you?"

He asks, his heart hammering in his chest. Wooyoung chews on his bottom lip, his eyes everywhere but on Hongjoong's. After a few seconds he sighs and nods his head, his hair falling into his pretty eyes.

"I think so..."

He says and Hongjoong smiles, his heart skipping multiple beats because of the younger's words. He brushes the hair out of Wooyoung's eyes, pushing it behind his ear with a hum, smiling a little wider at how Wooyoung's head blocks the moon from his view. He looks beautiful, Hongjoong never wants to forget this moment, ever.

"Well then, what do you think?"

He asks and Wooyoung visibly panics, making Hongjoong laugh a little bit at the change in his face.

"I-I don't know..."

The younger says and Hongjoong sighs, quickly leaning up to plant a kiss to Wooyoung's full lips.

"I do."

He says and Wooyoung's eyes light up, sparkling prettily, melting Hongjoong's heart and insides. He licks his lips before parting them to talk, his mouth silently agape for a few seconds before he finally speaks up.

"R-Really?"

He asks and Hongjoong nods, his eyes widening when Wooyoung leans in again, quickly kissing his lips before pulling away and tucking his head in the crook of Hongjoong's neck. The older moves his hands up to stroke the boy's hair, his heart beating quickly in his chest. 

He can't believe this is happening. He can't believe that the love of his life actually likes him back in the way he does. He can't believe Wooyoung feels the same. They stay in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, breathing steadily. Wooyoung then turns his head a little, sighing.

"What now...?"

He asks and Hongjoong frowns in confusion, his hands stopping their movements, only moving again when Wooyoung whines in disagreement.

"What do you mean?"

He asks and Wooyoung sighs, feeling his eyes tear ups slightly again. He doesn't want to say it because it will only make him think about it more. But he has to, he has to answer Hongjoong, as much as he doesn't want to. He takes a deep breath, fighting the urge to let his tears fall.

"We'll have to part ways... I'll have to leave and in a few months we... we won't be together..."

He says and Hongjoong hums, holding Wooyoung close to himself. He sighs. It's true but he doesn't want to leave Wooyoung. Especially not now, he can't just leave him. Wooyoung is right, they will have to part ways but there is no way he is not seeing Wooyoung again. He smiles to himself before turning his head slightly, nuzzling it against Wooyoung's.

"You know... Busan is just an hour away."

He says and Wooyoung stops moving for a little while before giggling, nodding his head and holding Hongjoong tightly. Hongjoong closes his eyes, wrapping his arms around Wooyoung's shoulders, the smile never leaving his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter (ateezlvruwu) ^^


End file.
